A Dying Ring of Wilted Flowers
by xXDrowningInChocolateXx
Summary: During Konoha's last stand, Naruto activates a jutsu that sends Sakura straight to the Gate of Truth. With her toll already paid, Sakura ends up in a small town in Amestris. 3 years later she finds herself in Central saving Roys life. Full Summary Inside
1. Prologue: The Gate of Truth

**Category~ **Fullmetal Alchemist/Naruto crossover

**Story Title~** A Dying Ring of Wilted Flowers or _Shiorete Hana shi no Ringu_

**Story Pairings~**EdSaku; RoyEd; RoySaku; possible AlSaku, RoyAl, and EdAl; RizaJean, FalmanOC, FurySciezska. Possible slight (very slight) past ItaSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, TsunadeOro

**Story Summary~**During Konoha's last stand Naruto activates a jutsu that will send Sakura careening to the gate of truth. With her toll already paid, she lands in a small town in Amestris making a living by healing others. Soon enough while on a little vacation in Central to pick up medical supplies she is asked out on a date with Mustang and saves his life after an assassination attempt. Sakura then meets the rest of Mustangs command and decides she will become Roy Mustang and the Elric Brother's bodyguard.

**Story Rating~** T for now. But it will change I believe.

**Chapter Title~** Prologue: The Gate of Truth

**Chapter Summary~** Sakura meets Truth, glimpses inside the Gate, and wakes up in a small town. Upon hearing the people are sick she decides to heal them all, wanting nothing in return, effectively pushing aside the law of Equivalent Exchange.

**Chapter Rating~** K

**Chapter Word Count~** 1,404

**Warnings~** Possible future Elricest, Future yaoi, Language, There will be relationships featuring three or four people, Death, ect.

**Authors Notes~** (1) Referring to Konoha's Will of Fire. Aka she regained some of her will back. (2) Don't worry, not everything will be Japanese, just a little in the beginning. (3) I apologize if Truth is a little OOC. Also I would appreciate if you would keep any flames to yourself. This is my first crossover and multi-chaptered fan fiction, suggestions are welcomed and so are reviews! 3 Also forgive any bad grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

**Disclaimer~** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood,

or Naruto. All characters and places you recognize will most likely belong to one of these creators.

**Prologue: The Gate of Truth**

The dark gate loomed ominously before her. However, the threat didn't register in her mind. The only thing she could think of was how her brother in every way besides blood had sent her there. She knew he was dead. How could he not be? With all those wounds, chakra exhaustion, (which was thought to be impossible for the ramen loving idiot) and the fact he was incredibly outnumbered, he was sure to be dead. And even if she didn't take that into consideration, there was this hollow feeling in her chest, an empty feeling that was incredibly painful. Deep inside her heart, she knew Naruto was dead.

So she brokenly stared at the whiteness in front of the out-of-place gate wondering somewhere in the back of her mind where she was. "Little ninja….Look up at me…." Absently Sakura did what the voice said and looked up. Her eyes widened in shock and she regained some of her fire back (1). She shakily stood up and walked forward towards the large gate a bit.

"Ano, sutorenja shitsurei? Anata ha doko ni iru no?" (2)(Um, excuse me, Stranger? Where are you?) An eerie voice echoed throughout the nothingness.

"Just remember, you asked…" The huge door of the gate began creaking open, and out stepped something vaguely human shaped. It was something you wouldn't even know was there if it wasn't for the fact it was outlined in darkness and the ominous grin stretching across where its mouth should be.

Sakura started for a moment before smiling hesitantly at the figure. She then bowed in greeting." "Watashi ha Haruno Sakura o shi te I masu. Anata ha watashi ga doko ni iru ka shit teru ka?" (I am Haruno Sakura. Would you happen to know where I am?) A dry chuckling sound echoed throughout the nothingness.

"You are in front of my Gate," you could hear that 'gate' was capitalized, "The Gate of Truth." Though Truth was speaking, its grin didn't move or change once. Though slightly confused and disturbed, Sakura didn't let it deter her.

The pink haired sixteen year old nodded slowly and said, "Watashi ha, Naruto ha nantoka koko ni watashi o okut te iru riyuu ha doko ni 'koko ni' masani koko ni watashi o watashi desu" (I know Naruto somehow sent me here, but why am I exactly here, wherever 'here' is.) If possible, Truth's grin stretched wider.

"Your little demon friend gifted me with quite a bit of chakra to let you pass through my gate alive and unharmed. Too much if I am honest, which is not often. However you are polite and well mannered, which is such a pleasant change, so I will give you a glimpse of inside my gate and let you keep you chakra coils and channels," (3)It paused and it's grin turned predatory, "Have fun little ninja."

Thin black arms reached out of the darkness of the gate and wrapped around her waist, arms, and legs; pulling her into the inky blackness. She didn't resist, she didn't have the strength to. She was still exhausted from all the fighting and all the emotions she had experienced throughout the last twenty-four hours. Grief, anticipation, loss, fear, and sorrow where only the beginnings.

So Sakura let all that confusing alchemy information be shoved into her skull without a fight. This of course made the whole process a lot easier.

It felt like it lasted ages in the darkness of the gate though it was probably only minutes. Sakura's head felt like it was going to explode until finally it was finally over and she fell out of the gate, landing in a heap. She panted trying desperately to be able to breathe again.

Finally she looked up to see Truth grinning at her again. "So," she panted, "Equivalent Exchange, huh?" She never noticed she began speaking a different language. Truth chuckled that raspy sound again.

"Indeed."

"To obtain, something of equal value must first be lost, the law of Equivalent Exchange. I have to say, the concept is odd to me. But I want to learn more about it," she paused, "So Truth-sama, what now?" The figures grin grew wider.

"You leave little ninja." And then everything went black.

Sakura groaned as her eyelids fluttered open. It was light out and it had recently rained from the feel and smell of the air. She was also very comfortable in a warm bed.

She wondered where she was until everything rushing back. She bolted up into a sitting position before groaning and flopping back down. Her head was spinning and paining her greatly.

"I can bring you something for that," a feminine voice spoke. Sakura glanced over to look at her. She was middle aged, about mid-forties, but she was aging nicely, had warm reddish-brown eyes, and chestnut colored hair with a hint of gray in it. But her skin was pale and pulled gaunt and her face was tired. She looked sickly.

"Nan demo mai you… (Don't worry) I can heal it," then Sakura pressed her hand against her head and pulled her chakra to the surface. The woman's face was thunderstruck when Sakura stood up without a problem. "I'm a medic." The woman stepped forward with a face filled with hope.

"C-can you heal sickness?" Sakura blinked. _'My observations were correct, this woman is sick, and considering the urgency in her voice, it isn't some common cold. I'll help this woman, and by right of Equivalent Exchange I could request something from her. But…that isn't the way I live. Sure, it's the law of this world, but I'm not from the world. I'm not about to change the way I live because of some law. Of course it might come in handy in the future, but I refuse to involve Equivalent Exchange in my healing. That's just wrong.' _A sweat drop mark appeared over Sakura's head. _'Why do I have a feeling that won't go over well?'_

"Hai (Yes), ma'm, I've never seen a sickness I couldn't eventually cure since I've climbed to this level. So unless this sickness is completely out of my element, I should be able to help." The woman's face broke into a huge smile. She suddenly rushed forward and engulfed the pink haired woman in a bone-crushing hug with surprising strength for someone so fragile looking.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" The woman clung to Sakura with tears dripping down her cheeks. Sakura smiled slightly and patted the woman on her back.

"I'll do anything I can to help," she grinned ferociously, "Now, step back and let me see what's wrong with you." The woman obliged and stepped back to let Sakura look at her. Sakura slowly brought chakra into her hands and pressed them to the woman's chest. She closed her eyes and began searching. It didn't take her long to find the illness. It was infested in her lungs. She had seen it before once or twice. It slowly ate your lungs until you were unable to breathe and suffocated to death. It was contagious and very painful. She frowned.

he woman saw the expression and immediately assumed the worst. "Is it incurable?" Sakura smiled at the woman cheerfully.

"Iie, (No) not at all. In fact, let me cure it now," she then sent a large burst of chakra to the infected area. It didn't take very long to cure the illness; it was deadly, but easily defeated. About a minute and a half later she was finished. "There, done!" She was then engulfed in another bone-breaking hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Sakura let the woman sob tears of joy on her shoulder for a few minutes before prying the woman off of her.

"Your illness is contagious, am I right to assume there are others that are sick?" The woman nodded furiously.

"Yes ma'm! Most of the village is sick! Could you please help us! I beg you! We'll do anything!" Sakura grinned.

"Of course I'll heal you all! However do you know if there is any place I could stay for the time being while healing everyone? Unfortunately, I am unable to heal everyone at once."

"Yes," the woman nodded while smiling, "just follow me. Oh! I'd forgotten, I am Elisabeth Hawkeye." Sakura smiled at Elisabeth.

"Sakura, my name is Sakura."

_**End Chapter**_


	2. Chapter 1: Flirting with Death

**Category~ **Fullmetal Alchemist/Naruto crossover

**Story Title~** A Dying Ring of Wilted Flowers or _Shiorete Hana shi no Ringu_

**Story Pairings~**EdSaku; RoyEd; RoySaku; possible AlSaku, RoyAl, and EdAl; RizaJean, FalmanOC, FurySciezska. Possible slight (very slight) past ItaSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, TsunadeOro

**Story Summary~**During Konoha's last stand Naruto activates a jutsu that will send Sakura careening to the gate of truth. With her toll already paid, she lands in a small town in Amestris making a living by healing others. Soon enough while on a little vacation in Central to pick up medical supplies she is asked out on a date with Mustang and saves his life after an assassination attempt. Sakura then meets the rest of Mustangs command and decides she will become Roy Mustang and the Elric Brother's bodyguard.

**Story Rating~** T for now. But it will change I believe.

**Chapter Title~** Chapter 1: Flirting with death

**Chapter Summary~** Sakura meets a handsome man named Roy Mustang. After being mistaken for a child she agrees to go out on a date with him. However before that is possible, there is an assassination attempt on his life. Acting quickly, Sakura defeats the attacker and barely manages to save Roy's life. Afterward she is taken to HQ.

**Chapter Rating~** T

**Chapter Word Count~** 1,780

**Warnings~** Possible future Elricest, Future yaoi, Language, There will be relationships featuring three or four people, Death, ECT.

**Authors Notes~** (1) Lianelm is from a name generator. It doesn't actually exist in the FMA world. Also I pronounce it Li-uh-nelm, with the 'I' making the sound of a 'y'. Does that make sense? (2) That's a bit of an exaggeration… (3) The actual saying is a little more eloquent, but I can't quite remember it word for word. Sorry. (4) I apologize if Roy is OOC, I don't think he is, I think he'd act differently to possible girlfriends. (5) Alright, I'm no doctor, but to me, this I what seems would happen. Actually, Roy probably wouldn't wake up and would be dead a lot quicker, but it's necessary for this story. (6) I'm talking about one of those cars that have seats across from another. I think I saw one in the anime. And I'm also assuming 3 can fit in one because of when Edward, Alphonse, and Winry piled in that car during the Kimblee thing. And then the front seats, so six plus two equals eight.

**Disclaimer~** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, or Naruto. All characters and places you recognize will most likely belong to one of these creators.

_**Chapter 1: Flirting with Death**_

Haruno Sakura sighed as she gathered her various bags into her arms and headed to the exit of the pharmacy. She was taking a vacation in Central, partly because she needed a break and partly because of the fact she had been in this Amestris place for three years already and she really only knew three things. One, this world was ruled by the law of Equivalent Exchange; Two, there were no such thing as shinobi, there were alchemists instead; Three, their medicinal knowledge was seriously lacking.

Honestly, within the first six months of her time in the tiny village named Lianelm (1), she had bought out all of the medicinal supplies. She had even run out of bandages a month ago, and that just should not happen to a shinobi, especially a medic-nin. So here she was now, buying out just about every pharmacy in Central City (2).

Suddenly, she knocked into something and landed flat on her ass, with all of her bags and boxes strewn around her and the figure standing before her. She winced and looked up. Once she did however, she was struck speechless.

The man was incredibly handsome. He had short black, almost floppy hair, with bangs. It was stylishly unkempt. He was also very tall compared to her five feet, perhaps a foot taller. His chest and shoulders were broad, and you could tell he was muscular, not enough so to say that he worked out every day, but enough so that you could tell he exercised. His eyes were the most beautiful though. They were a deep, dark blue, so dark they seemed black in the current lighting.

They say you see the soul through the eyes (3), this saying happened to describe this man perfectly. His soul was almost tortured; Sakura could see he felt guilty about something every second of his life. She could also see by the way he held himself he had fought in some kind of war; he surveyed his surroundings, making note of all possible exits and never seemed to relax. She could also tell he always acted arrogant though that most likely wasn't the case. It was only a mask. And on top of that, he was clothed in a military uniform. So it's really only reasonable she wanted to know more about him.

He reached a hand out, offering to help her up. She smiled slightly and took the hand. He yanked her up with surprising strength. And then he spoke, "Ah, sorry about that miss, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you injured?" Sakura grinned wolfishly.

"Nah, takes more than that to take me down. The only think injured is my pride," she laughed sheepishly. He grinned back and she was pleased that some of that darkness in his eyes was pushed aside and filled with amusement. "But should I be worried? I just bumped into a pretty high ranking military official judging by the stars and metals on your uniform." He winced jokingly.

"Well, I don't know. I guess that depends on if you're going to tell my subordinates I snuck out."

You snuck out? Shame on you Mister…" She was fishing for a name; she wanted to know just who this man was.

"Ah, I apologize; I am General Roy Mustang, at your service. May I ask the name of the beautiful woman in front of me?" She grinned.

"You may," she waited while the general raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, what is your name beautiful woman?" She laughed.

"Haruno Sak-err I guess it would be Sakura Haruno, pleasure to meet you General Mustang." He smirked at her.

"You as well, Miss Haruno. And please, it's just Roy. Remember, I'm the one who snuck out." She laughed.

"I suppose that's right Roy. Call me Sakura then," She glanced down and saw the silver chain of a watch. She knew what _that _was. This man was a State Alchemist. "You are an Alchemist?" It wasn't a question as she had seen his watch but she waited for him to nod anyway, "then you can consider it Equivalent Exchange." He grinned before bending down to help her pick up her neglected medical supplies. She smiled to herself and began picking the rest up.

"Well, Sakura are you planning on opening your own hospital(4)?" She barked out a shocked laugh. He was actually pretty close.

"Almost. I'm a doctor and where I'm living right now, there isn't great medical care, so I want to make sure I'm prepared." Roy looked up at her with a strange look in his eye. Then he smiled.

"Would you go to lunch with me?"

She stopped in place and replied with an unintelligent, "Huh?" He repeated himself.

"Would you go to lunch with me?" She blinked again.

"Sure, I'd love to." She heard herself say. He smirked at her.

"Wonderful, let's go," So they walked out of the pharmacy and headed down the road. "So, Sakura, how long have you been a doctor? It can't have been too long, you look too young." She grinned at him.

"Actually, I've been a doctor since I was fourteen so five ye-"

"SIR! WATCH OU-" The words were cut off by a loud bang and Roy's cry of pain. She whipped around to see a man holding a gun that was smoking and pointing at where Roy had just been. She saw him jerk the gun in her direction right as she darted forward, whipping out a kunai and turning on the heel of her right foot before slamming all of her weight into her stab. The knife sunk easily into the flesh. In a split second she pushed away and left an incredibly deep gash from the middle of his chest to the right. His blood sprayed out and soaked the front of her. Even she couldn't save him now. However she might be able to save Roy.

She quickly jumped away and rushed back to Roy. She leaned over him, ignoring the chaos around her and ripped open his military jacket and his button up shirt. She then expertly inspected the wound. The bullet had scraped his heart. She grinned. She could heal this. Sakura glanced up looking for assistance. She spotted a blonde haired man in a military uniform with a cigarette hanging from his mouth looking very anxious.

"You," she barked at him. "Take off your shirts!" He looked startled and hesitant before stripping quickly. He sprinted forward to hand them off to her. She shook her head refusing it. "No, when I say now, I want you to press on the wound as hard as you can with those, understand (5)?" He nodded weakly.

"Yes." Satisfied, she glanced at Roy's face and winced, he was unconscious, she had to do this now as he was losing too much blood.

"Sorry Roy, this is going to hurt like a bitch," she whispered under her breath before digging a finger into the wound. _That_ woke him up. He let out a choked scream before going silent. She quickly dug the bullet out and screamed, "NOW!" The man hurried and winced when Roy groaned as he pressed the bundle of cloth to the wound tightly. Sakura hesitated. "Roy, can you hear me?" He hissed a breath through his teeth.

"Yes," He winced and was breathing heavily.

"Good. Grab hold of my skirt. Clench it as hard as you can and don't let go. Stay awake." He panted some more with sweat running down his forehead. In the back of her mind, Sakura noticed he still looked very beautiful.

"

Ok." His hand weakly grabbed a hold of Sakura's long skirt. Finally she sighed and placed her hands over the bundle of cloth and took a deep breath.

"Take the cloth away."

"What? But if I do, he'll blee-"

"Do it!" The man followed her instructions. She got to work. Only faintly did she hear the crowd around them gasping and chattering. And only faintly did she notice the man that had helped her standing up and moving to the side where the rest of the people in military uniforms were standing.

She was there for a long time, long enough for many others to appear. Until finally, she was finished, though Roy was bordering unconsciousness. She was breathing heavily and sweat was running down her forehead. Usually repairing organs was easier and not as long as what she had just preformed. However the heart was incredibly delicate, not to mention the sheer amount of chakra it took to heal something like that. She reached to Roy's temple and shot a small surge of chakra to trigger an adrenaline rush so he could move for the time being. Wearily, he opened his eyes and looked at Sakura. He just stared for a moment, like he couldn't believe she was there or that she saved his life.

"Sakura?" he croaked with her grinning exhaustedly.

"How're you feeling Roy?" He ignored the question.

"I was shot in the chest." She nodded.

"Yeah."

"Am I dead?" She smiled slightly.

"No you're just as alive as I am." He stared up at her.

"Thank you Sakura, for saving my life." He was staring at her with an odd expression across his face. She smiled shakily.

"Of course Roy." She wobbled slightly. She really was tired.

"General Mustang, sir? Are you okay?" Roy's head jerked up and looked to the right of Sakura.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye, yes, surprisingly I am. Did you bring a car?" She must have nodded.

"Yes sir. And it can just fit all eight of us (6)." _'Eight?' _Sakura looked around. There was a large man with orange-ish brown hair, First Lieutenant Hawkeye, the man that had helped earlier, a small man with large glasses and black hair, an older man with grey and black hair and squinty eyes, and a younger man with beautiful long blonde hair and sharp golden eyes. He wasn't extremely tall, about five feet five inches. She would have examined him more if it wasn't for the fact her world was suddenly spinning.

The last thing she heard was, "Hawkeye! Catch her!"

_**End Chapter**_

_**Alternate scene**_

_He reached a hand out, offering to help her up. She smiled slightly and took the hand. He yanked her up with surprising strength. And then he spoke, "Ah, sorry about that little miss, can I help you find your mother?" Sakura bristled._

"_Excuse me? Mother? I am nineteen goddammit! I'm not some child you bastard!" The man was quite obviously shocked. Then his make reverted back to neutrality._

"_I see, I apologize then miss…?" He was obviously fishing. She huffed._

"_Sakura." He nodded._

"_Miss Sakura, I am General Roy Mustang. Would you allow me to take you to lunch to repay my mistake, you see, I was so stunned by your beauty the wrong words left my mouth." She twitched as he bowed._

"_You just thought I was a child. Does this make you a pedophile?" Roy fell over anime-style._

"_P-PEDOPHILE?"_

_**End Alternate Scene**_


	3. Chapter 2: Her Dream and Her Decision

_**Category~ **__Fullmetal Alchemist/Naruto crossover_

_**Story Title~**__ A Dying Ring of Wilted Flowers or Shiorete Hana shi no Ringu_

**Story Pairings~**EdSaku; RoyEd; RoySaku; possible AlSaku, RoyAl, and EdAl; RizaJean, FalmanOC, FurySciezska. Possible slight (very slight) past ItaSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, TsunadeOro

**Story Summary~**During Konoha's last stand Naruto activates a jutsu that will send Sakura careening to the gate of truth. With her toll already paid, she lands in a small town in Amestris making a living by healing others. Soon enough while on a little vacation in Central to pick up medical supplies she is asked out on a date with Mustang and saves his life after an assassination attempt. Sakura then meets the rest of Mustangs command and decides she will become Roy Mustang and the Elric Brother's bodyguard.

**Story Rating~** T for now. But it will change I believe.

**Chapter Title~** Chapter 2: Her Dream and Her Decision

**Chapter Summary~** Sakura dreams of her loved ones and is essentially told to move on. Afterwards she meets the Elrics and ends up pissing off Edward. She is then shown to Roy and meets the rest of the group. At the end Sakura decides she will help Edward and the rest.

**Chapter Rating~** T

**Chapter Word Count~** 2,151

**Warnings~** Possible future Elricest, Future yaoi, Language, There will be relationships featuring three or four people, Death, ECT.

**Authors Notes~** For the reviewer who reviewed anonymously, thank you for taking the time to review and for the correction! I appreciate it! Also, sorry it took so long to update. I've been on two little trips in the past week or so and I only now have had access to a computer with Internet. (1) Havoc does call Mustang Chief and Edward Boss right?

**Disclaimer~** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, or Naruto. All characters and places you recognize will most likely belong to one of these creators.

_**Chapter 2: Her Dream and Her Decision**_

She was laying flat on her back with the warm sun shining down upon her. Sakura could smell the grass and leaves in the air, she could hear the birds singing and the distant sound of laughter. She could hear the clanging of metal and shouting. It felt like home. She let a smile creep on her face.

And~ then someone slapped her. "Mezame ha bakabakashii pinku no kami no kozou!" (Wake up you idiotic pink haired brat!) Sakura darted up and yelped. _'That almost sounded like. ANKO-SENSEI!' _The pink haired ex-ninja bolted up with a Cheshire cat smile stretched across her face.

"Anko-sensei! I thought you were dead!" Anko blinked, slightly taken aback. Sakura merely waited impatiently.

_"_Kurikaeshi masu ga gaki!" (Repeat that brat!)

_"_Hai Oku-sama! Gomen Oku-sama! Anko-sensei! Watashi ha anata ga shi**n** da to omot te I ta!" (Yes ma'am! Sorry ma'am! Anko-sensei! I thought you were dead!)

"Watashi ha. Wareware ha subete desu," (I am. We all are.) she replied solemnly, jerking her head to tell Sakura to look behind her. Sakura obeyed and slowly turned around. Her eyes widened and a choked gasp escaped her suddenly dry throat. Standing behind her where all of her friends and family looking at her solemnly.

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama, Ino-pig, Shizune-san, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan, Neji-san, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama.. node, subete no anata no hontouni shin de... watashi ha kitai shi te I ta-" _(So all of you are really dead...I had hoped but-)_she cut herself off with a small sob. " Watashi ga baka dat ta."_(I was foolish) _She collapsed onto the surprisingly soft ground, her body shaking with tearless sobs. Naruto rushed forward and wrapped his tanned arms around her while the others looked on in sadness.

"Shī, Sakura-chan, naka nai de, watashi tachi ha ima shiawase da!" _(Shh, Sakura-chan, don't cry, we're happy now!) _She sniffled.

"Really," she asked hopefully. "you aren't lying?" Now, Naruto couldn't actually understand her but he could get the gist by her tone. So he nodded fiercely.

"Iie Sakura-chan! Wareware ha, hotondo no bubun ha, subete issho ni shi te iru, sore ga heiwa. Happī da." _(No Sakura-chan! We're all together, for the most part, and it's peaceful. Happy_.) Sakura sniffled once again before abruptly standing up.

"Yoi." (_Good.) _

Then Sakura's father spoke while her mother looked on tearfully, "Suwītī ha, Naruto-san ga tadashii koto o, wareware ha manzoku shi te iru node seikatsu shi, danzoku teki ni uso. kekkyoku, Haruno ga jinsei no shouri o dekiru koto ha nai."(Sweetie, Naruto-san is correct, we are happy. So live and live fitfully. After all, a Haruno never lets life win.) Before anyone else could speak, Ino cut in.

"Nee, gaku ha kii te kure," _(Hey,_ _forehead listen up,)_Sakura's head snapped towards the blonde. "Anataha Mustang-san ya Elric-sans to sore o dainashi ni aete karera ha ze**n**ryou na hitobito o shi te iru to anata ha karera o shi**n**you suru koto ga deki masu! Daijoubu wasure de kudasai! Karera ha anata ni tot te yoi koto desho u. Soshite, oboe te nai, wareware ga iru baai, chikushou me ga, anata o aishi te wareware ha anata ga hachi juu ni toutatsu suru mae ni, watashi ha anata o korosu koto o sa**n**shou shi te kudasai! Kouu**n** Sakura-chan." _(Don't you dare screw it up with Mustang-san or the Elric-sans. They're good people and you can trust them! Remember that okay! They'll be good for you. And remember, we love you, but damn it, if we see you before you reach eighty, I'll kill you! Good luck Sakura.) _Suddenly darkness began engulfing everyone and everything.

"Matte! No ha naze desu ka?" _(Wait! What's going on?) _Her question went unanswered however, and the blonde shouted out one last thing.

"Wasure te ha ike nai!"_ (Don't forget!) _And then everything was gone.

"MATTE!" _(WAIT!) _Sakura bolted up on the couch, wildly reaching for her loved ones. When she saw she was alone she collapsed backwards and wiped away her nonexistent tears, struggling to control herself. _'Naruto. Ino.'_ Suddenly, a door she hadn't noticed banged open and a large armor and the beautiful blonde boy from earlier barged in. They looked at her, alarmed until they saw that she was-mostly-okay. Then the armor spoke.

"Uhm, Miss? Are you okay?" She blinked before narrowing her eyes. His voice echoed strangely. She brushed it off for the time being and coughed awkwardly.

"Yes, thank you. I apologize if I startled you," she stood up off the couch she had been laying on and bowed politely, "My name is Sakura Haruno." The beautiful blonde grinned.

"I'm Edward Elric, this is my little brother-" the armor cut him off.

"My name is Alphonse Elric." She simply nodded not commenting on the noticeable height difference. Noting that, Edwards grin grew wider.

"So, uh, that was some pretty neat alchemy you preformed on the bas-I mean Mustang." Ed fished awkwardly. Sakura smiled slightly. It was funny how obvious the blonde was being.

"Thank you. However, I've never preformed alchemy before." Their reactions were comical. Well-you couldn't physically see Alphonse's reaction but the fact that he actually took a step back made it amusing. As for Edward, his eyes widened and he stepped forward with the purest look of shock on his face.

"W-what? That's impossible! If it wasn't alchemy, then what the hell was it?" The blondes voice was almost hysteric and shrill with astonishment and something else, attentiveness? Curiosity? Her eyes narrowed but she smiled anyway.

"Something called chakra. It can be used various ways. Such as healing." Edwards mood quickly changed. The look that appeared on his face was ferocious.

"But what about Equivalent Exchange," he almost shouted.

"Brother…" Alphonse attempted quietly.

"I know what it is, but Equivalent Exchange isn't something that applies to my chakra." _'Liar…'_ whispered a tiny voice in the back of her head. _'Shut up,' _she replied to it viciously, _'I have a feeling it's better to lie about _that _particular consequence.'_

"That's not right! Our lives were ruined by Equivalent Exchange! And you don't even have to abide by it? What kind of screwed up logic is that?"

"Brother, please calm down. It's not her fault!" This time a little more effort was used but Edward still brushed his brother off.

"Well?" Sakura smiled wryly.

"I don't know what to say to that," she sighed and smiled slightly. "For the longest time I didn't even know such a thing as Equivalent Exchange existed. Now people keep mentioning it. Of course I know what it is. But it's so unfamiliar. I'm not sorry Edward, for my chakra I mean. If I was sorry for it, that would mean I regret it. And that would mean regretting saving all the people I healed. I don't regret that, so I won't say sorry. But I will offer my help. If there's anything I can help you with, If either of you need to be healed than just contact me. I'll do my best to help." Sakura could see the two were stunned.

"Thank you very much Miss Haruno. And I apologize for my brothers behavior. It's just that Equivalent Exchange hasn't been very kind to us in the past, so-"

"It's okay Elric-san. I understand. And please. It's just Sakura. That goes to both of you. Um, also, do you think you could lead me to Roy? I need to be certain I healed all of his wound." Alphonse's voice seemed happier.

"Of course Mis-er Sakura I mean. Just follow me." He turned around and began walking out leaving his elder brother still standing there staring at Sakura. The ex-ninja shot a smile at him and walked out of the room.

The silence was awkward as they began navigating halls until finally Alphonse broke the silence. "Sakura, what does 'san' mean?" She looked up at him, startled.

"Oh, um it's basically the equivalent to Mr., Mrs., or Ms. I originally speak a different language, so I guess that's something that just didn't pass over. Sorry if I confused you." She apologized sheepishly. Alphonse raised his hands and shook them side to side.

"Don't apologize! It's not a big deal!…So you called me Mr. Elric?" He waited for her to nod. "Well, you can just call me Al. Or Alphonse if you want…" Alphonse just trailed off embarrassedly. Sakura could see this so she smiled brightly at the boy.

"Al it is." Alphonse seemed to smile at her. They walked for a few more moments before Al stopped in front of an oak door.

"This is where General Mustang is." Al said quietly before knocking on the door.

"Enter," a masculine voice spoke. They obliged only to see a rather peculiar sight. A woman in a Military uniform with blonde hair pulled up was pointing a gun at Roy who was looking rather intimidated. The blonde with the cigarette was laughing in a corner with the large orange haired man, the black haired man with glasses was looking on worriedly with a black and white dog in his arms, and the older man was looking at them. Sakura wasn't too bothered until she saw why the woman was pointing a gun at Roy. The bastard idiot was trying to get up. Sakura saw red.

"ROY MUSTANG! You stupid idiot! JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" The onyx haired man looked at her like a deer in the head lights. She crossed her arms and began tapping her foot making it obvious she wasn't asking a rhetorical question.

"I was- I was getting up?" He made it sound like he was asking a question. She fumed.

Hakuchi! Anata ga de satsuei sa reta kyōbu ni shinzō de wa nai yon-jikan mae ni! Nani ga sekai no koto ga okiru yō ni shiyou to motte irudarou ka? "

?" (Idiot! You were shot in the chest-in the heart not four hours ago! What in the world could possess you to try to get up?) She stood there waiting for an answer. About ten seconds passed.

"Pardon?" Sakura blinked once and then realized she had slipped back into her native language. She flushed.

"Sumimasen-err, sorry. That tends to happen when I'm upset," she cleared her throat, "Anyway, Roy what in the world is possessing you to try and get up? You were shot, in the heart nonetheless. I can't be certain I healed it completely. By the time I was finished I was nearly unconscious and exhausted. What if I haven't healed it completely ? All your shifting could have reopened the wound and you could bleed to death. Did you bother thinking of that?" Roy looked properly abashed.

"No I didn't. I apologize." She nodded and walked over to sit by him.

"After I finish here I expect introductions." She didn't even wait for him to nod before examining him with her chakra. This time Roy gasped and stifled a moan. Sakura flushed again and quickly finished examining him. "Sorry, Roy."

"How the hell didn't I notice that in the first place?" She blushed again. "You were in a lot of pain, so it mostly acted like a numbing agent. I apologize for forgetting to tell you. I had, well, forgotten. It doesn't always do that." Roy cleared his throat uncomfortably

"It's er, quite alright." Then the blonde man spoke.

"Err, Chief, I'm a little lost here, what just happened?"(1)

Dying

"Nothing, Havoc." Roy snapped, thankfully not literally, at his subordinate. "Anyway, Sakura this idiot is Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc," the blonde, "Sergeant Major Kain Fuery," the man with glasses, "Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda," the large man, "Second Lieutenant Vato Falman," the older man, "Black Hayate," the dog, "and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," the woman. "Team, this is Doctor Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled at the group of people and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." They all murmured agreements. Sakura then directed her attention to Riza. "Excuse me First Lieutenant Hawkeye-san, do you have any relation to an Elisabeth Hawkeye?" The Lieutenant was obviously surprised.

"Yes I do. She was my mother. I'm told she died when I was a baby." Sakura's eyes furrowed. _'But Elisabeth is alive. I wonder who told her that.' _A part of her wanted to tell Riza her mother was indeed alive, another part of her decided that because she didn't know the full story to keep quiet.

"I se-" The oak door slammed open to reveal Edward standing there with his foot raised. The foot slowly lowered

"Sakura. You said if we needed your help to ask. Well I'm asking. I need your help to return Al to his original body." The silence was deafening yet Edward still stood there oozing confidence. _'Very well Edward Elric. I'll help you. All of you.'_

"It seems like there's a story to be told. Why don't you tell it."

_**End Chapter**_


	4. Chapter 3: Story Time

**Category~ **Fullmetal Alchemist/Naruto crossover

**Story Title~** A Dying Ring of Wilted Flowers or _Shiorete Hana shi no Ringu_

**Story Pairings~**EdSaku; RoyEd; RoySaku; possible AlSaku, RoyAl, and EdAl; RizaJean, FalmanOC, FurySciezska. Possible slight (very slight) past ItaSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, TsunadeOro

**Story Summary~**During Konoha's last stand Naruto activates a jutsu that will send Sakura careening to the gate of truth. With her toll already paid, she lands in a small town in Amestris making a living by healing others. Soon enough while on a little vacation in Central to pick up medical supplies she is asked out on a date with Mustang and saves his life after an assassination attempt. Sakura then meets the rest of Mustangs command and decides she will become Roy Mustang and the Elric Brother's bodyguard.

**Story Rating~** T for now. But it will change I believe.

**Chapter Title~** Chapter 3: Story Time

**Chapter Summary~** Edward tells Sakura about his and Al's past. Sakura knocks Ed out and takes him and to Roy's house to spend the night. She then had a nightmare and spends the rest of the night speaking with Alphonse.

**Chapter Rating~** T

**Chapter Word Count~** 3,006

**Warnings~** Possible future Elricest, Future yaoi, Language, There will be relationships featuring three or four people, Death, ECT.

**Authors Notes~** I'd appreciate reviews. A belated birthday present if you will! (8th of July by the way) (1) I promise she is just surprised and it will be explained as the chapter progresses. (2) Geez that's an odd sentence. (3) Yes I am aware 3 Oct, 11 is when they burnt down their house. (4) This memory is Sakura's so it won't be in Japanese. I also am so sorry for the wait. There have been a lot of custody issues of late. I also was in Tennessee for a while where we were very busy. I'M SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME!

**Disclaimer~** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, or Naruto. All characters and places you recognize will most likely belong to one of these creators.

_**Chapter 3: Story Time**_

"_It seems there's a story to be told. Why don't you tell it?" _There was a short deafening silence.

"Yeah, I'll tell it. But first…Al." The armor seemed to sigh before reaching his arms up and removing his head. Sakura had to choke back a cry of horror. (1) She had suspected something was different about the younger Elric but this was definitely something else. She stumbled back and fell on a conveniently placed couch. The armor was empty. Nothing was inside it except a small red little circle. Sakura took a deep breath and struggled to calm down.

Meanwhile, Alphonse dejectedly put his head back on(2). "Brother…maybe this was a mistake. I don't want to scare Miss Haruno. Maybe we should leave…" Alphonse seemed to think he was no longer someone Sakura allowed to call her by her first name. Edward nodded to his brothers statement and they both turned to leave. Sakura took a deep breath as Ino's words ran through her head. _'Don't you dare screw it up with Mustang-san or the Elric-sans. They're good people and you can trust them! Remember that okay! They'll be good for you.' _Ino was usually right when it came to important things. She was sure this was no different. And even if it was, she didn't know the story, therefore she had no right to judge.

"No," the feminine voice rang out sharply stopping the Elrics from moving another step, "Please, come back. I apologize for my reaction. It's just, well, an empty walking and talking suit of armor isn't exactly something you see every day. I should have been a little more graceful about the situation. For that Alphonse, I am truly sorry," Sakura bowed deeply to the shocked armor. "please, forgive me." Alphonse shook his hands back in forth in front of him nervously.

"Please, don't apologize! I understand! I would be shocked too!" He reached out as if to pull Sakura out of her bow but never let his gauntlet touch her. She stood straight and smiled softly at Alphonse.

"Hey uh, General Mustang, I'm still kind of confused at what's going on." Second Lieutenant Breda scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Second Lieutenant Havoc sighed and patted his best friend on the back.

"You're not alone there. I haven't got a clue either." Second Lieutenant Falman sighed softly and walked out of the room with a stack of paperwork while Sergeant Major Fuery nodded in agreement. First Lieutenant Hawkeye's expression however remained unchanged while Roy looked at them with a calculating expression. Sakura on the other hand shuffled nervously.

"Edward, Alphonse, are you two up to telling your story?" The two brothers glanced at each other before nodding to her.

"Yes, we'll tell it Miss Haruno. Just please, don't interrupt us at all. This is going to be hard to get out." Alphonse looked at her with such vulnerability she really couldn't help but to agree. It was then everyone but the Elrics. Sakura, Roy, and Lieutenant Hawkeye vacated the room.

"I was born in 1899. Our father left us the seventeenth of June in 1902, I remember mom was heartbroken, even if she tried to hide it. So after about a year we found a beginners Alchemy book. I had remembered Hoenheim-that's that bastards name-knew alchemy. I was curious and Al was too so we opened it and began reading. We got pretty good at it and though we didn't actually try a transmutation until I was five, though we practiced drawing perfect circles and other shapes. Anyway, when I was seven Mom got really sick, and well, there was no cure for it so she died. I told Al-well, we decided we were going to bring her back.

"That's the biggest taboo in Alchemy. To attempt Human Transmutation is to attempt to bring the dead back to life. I-we were foolish. I had thought we were so much better than all the more experienced alchemists. We found a teacher and trained for three and a half years. On the third of October in 1910 we attempted to bring back our mother(3). We had all the elements that make up the average adult human body, thirty-five liters of water, twenty kilograms of carbon, four liters of ammonia, one point five kilograms of lime, eight hundred grams of phosphorus, two hundred-fifty grams of salt, one-hundred grams of saltpeter or potassium nitride, eighty grams of sulfur, seven point five grams of Fluorine, five grams of iron, three grams of silicon, and trace amounts of about fifteen other elements. I admit, our circle was better than most which might be the reason we got away mostly alive.

"Anyway, at first everything seemed to be going well, but then the circle began emitting violet light, and I saw the Truth. It let me see the inside of it's gate. The price was my left leg. When I got back Al was being…he was being deconstructed. I tried to grab him but I wasn't able to manage. I couldn't let my baby brother stay like that. He's all I have left. So I drug myself over to that suit of armor and drew an array that would bind Al's soul to it. I managed and gave up my right arm to do so.

"Afterwards I passed out, and Al brought me to our neighbors to patch me up. Since I only had two limbs left I paid them to equip me with Automail, a type of artificial limb. Mustang here appeared and offered me the opportunity to take the state alchemist exam. I finished the rehabilitation process for my arm and leg in a little less than a year. On the third of October in 1911 we burnt down our house to stop us from turning back…and because of the memories. I passed the exam and become the youngest State Alchemist.

"In one of Hoenheim's books we read about the Philosophers Stone. An alchemical amplifier. We went on missions to find it but about a year and a half ago on the third of January in 1916 we found out the main ingredient in the Philosophers Stone. Mass amounts of Human lives. We've been looking for some other way but, there isn't. And it's even more important we find a way soon. Al's soul can't stay bonded to that armor much longer. His body is beginning to call it back. There are periods of time where he isn't there. We need his body back! We've found nothing that could help us. Until now." Edward looked straight at Sakura as he finished speaking. Sakura sighed.

'_I wonder…' _"Edward, you don't mind me calling you that right? No matter, can I try something on you?" He looked confused but agreed nonetheless. Sakura smiled and walked forward before kneeling down and putting each of her index and middle fingers on Edward's temples. She then sent a large burst of chakra through his system. Ed let out a choked gasp before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and fell backwards onto the chair he was sitting on.

"Brother!"

"Fullmetal!"

"!" Alphonse quickly rushed to his brothers side. Sakura however frowned and stood up with a sigh.

"Don't worry Al. I just put him into a dreamless sleep. He looked like he needed it. On the subject of my choice to help you, rest assure, I _am _helping you. As for how, let me sleep on it. I may have an idea. Roy," she barked, "Do you have a spare room at your house with three places to sleep."

Roy blinked.

"My den. There are three couches. Otherwise, no." She nodded.

"In that case expect house guests. Alphonse, we're sleeping together tonight." The boy-turned-armor squeaked. Sakura flushed. "Not like that! I just need you to wake me up it you start to feel like your body's calling you back." Al nodded in agreement. Sakura looked to Roy. "Whenever you're ready princess." Roy scowled but stood up and motioned for Lieutenant to follow him.

Roy's house was rather nice. It had three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, a spacious kitchen, a dining room, a den, a small library, and a study. It was painted in nice colors, mostly blue with silver accents and the occasional violet. All in all Sakura thought it rather nice and beautiful. Alphonse agreed while Ed merely continued snoring.

Sakura couldn't keep from giggling when she looked at Ed. Since he was sleeping someone had to carry him. That person was Roy. However the amusing part was that the blonde's hair had tumbled out of his previous braid and was all over the place making him look a little more feminine. He was also curled up into himself and was clutching onto Roy's military uniform with his head resting against his bicep. Edward was even smiling a little. It was very cute and made Sakura want to hug him.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay here tonight Roy. I realize I may have been a little pushy earlier, so thank you." He nodded.

"Sure, you saved my life after all," He continued on ignoring the frown Sakura shot at him, "Alphonse can you grab my key out of my pocket?" The armor hesitated.

"General, I think my hands are to big. Sorry sir." Sakura smiled, reached into Roy's pocket and yanked the keys out.

"These it?" Roy blinked once in shock before nodding.

"Yes. It's the red key by the way." The ex-ninja nodded and quickly stuck the aforementioned key into the lock. It opened easily. She hesitated before stepping in, the two males quickly following her.

"Your home is really nice General Mustang." And Alphonse was telling the truth. It was very beautiful.

"Thank you Alphonse. But please, when I'm not working, call me Roy." The armor started but nodded nonetheless. "Oh and Sak-where did she go?" As if to answer Roy's question Sakura peaked her head around the entryway to the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat Roy?" Roy merely stared incredulously at the pink haired girl before shaking his head and answering.

"I don't think there's much in there so anything you can find. Thank you Sakura." She grinned and winked before disappearing once again. Roy then finally deposited his burden on the couch. Said burden continued snoring peacefully. "I'll go fetch extra pillows and blankets. Why don't you go help Sakura cook."

"Uh, yes sir!" Alphonse hurried off.

"Wait Alphonse, it's…Roy…" The general sighed before walking upstairs to fetch the extra bedding. Sakura meanwhile was making a lovely dinner of curry. She had just barely enough to make for two so it was rather fortunate Edward was sleeping.

"Er, Miss Haruno, do you need any help?" Sakura glanced behind her to see Alphonse looking rather nervous, well as nervous as a suit of armor can look. Sakura smiled reassuringly at him.

"Sure. Can you boil some water for me it that kettle?" Al nodded and set to work. "Oh and Alphonse," he made a questioning sound, "It's still Sakura."

"Oh! Sorry M-Sakura." She grinned at his embarrassment and continued working silently.

Soon enough the curry was done and the three of them were sitting at the table. Sakura dug in as soon as she said, "Itadaki-masu!" However Roy was a little skeptical about the foreign food and took a bite a little more slowly. To his surprise, and delight, he found he enjoyed it quite immensely. It was a little odd, but in a good kind of way.

"Hey, Roy whatever happened to all the things I purchased?" Roy's eyes twitched and he laughed nervously.

"Well, they…got…trampled…" He and Al both winced, expecting her to start ranting like most women they knew would. They were spared however as Sakura merely sighed and nodded. She had figured something similar had happened.

"I see. All that shopping for nothing." She sighed dejectedly. _Will I have enough money for more supplies? Damn it. No I won't I used the little I had on that. What will I do? I need that stuff so I won't waste my chakra constantly. I don't regenerate it quickly enough here. Damn. _Roy saw the frustration on Sakura's face and correctly assumed the problem.

"I'll pay to replace y-" Sakura cut him off before he could finish.

"Not a chance Roy Mustang. It's not your problem. I'll manage." He began to look a little frustrated.

"It's Equivalent Exchange. You lost your supplies while saving my…" He trailed off seeing the look on Sakura's face "What?" She sighed.

"Roy, I don't attribute Equivalent Exchange with my healing. I heal because it's the right thing to do. I didn't save your life to get something out of it. I did it because there was a man I had met in front of me dying who needed saving. That's all."

"Even so, you did it so-"

"General, I think Sakura just wants you to be her friend because you like her as a person, not because you feel like you owe it to her. I think that's what she's trying to say." Sakura blushed slightly and grinned at Alphonse.

"You're pretty perceptive aren't you?" Alphonse didn't answer. "Anyway I think I'll turn in now. It that alright Roy?" She looked at him.

"Sure."

"Great. Oh, Al, you can't sleep in that body can you?"

"Um, no. I can't sleep at all." Sakura nodded sagely.

"In that case let's stop by Roy's library and grab you a couple of books. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." With that, she drug Alphonse off to the library leaving Roy behind.

"I'm right here…" Cue eye twitch.

Roy's library was small but it was very well stocked. Mostly with Alchemy texts but there were also quite a few fiction books. "Alright then Al, let's find a few books." Within five minutes they found a bit more than 'a few' books. They both had about seven in their hands. When they saw each other they laughed.

"I think we should narrow them down." Al chortled.

"I think you're right Al." The ex-ninja agreed. It took a few minutes but they finally narrowed it down to _Wuthering Heights _and two Alchemy texts. Sakura had insisted upon _Wuthering Heights_. Then they began walking back to where Ed was sleeping.

"Why do you want me to read _Wuthering Heights _Sakura?" She grinned up at him.

"Because silly, it's a good book, and I get the feeling you don't usually get to read fiction." Alphonse was quiet as they stepped into the den. "Anyway, good night Al. And be sure to wake me up if you feel anything's wrong, Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Happy reading Al."

"Sweet Dreams Sakura."

"Zzzzz"

_(4) She was running. She had to run faster. They was depending on her. Her! Sakura. She couldn't fail. Failure meant death. She sped up, jumping over treacherous roots and dodging trees. Then she felt a sharp sting of pain and the liquid that follows it. She was hit. They were getting closer. If they got any closer it would be all over._

"_TOO SLOW!" An enemy ninja skidded out in front of her. She tried her best to stop before they collided but the effort was futile. He was too close. They slammed into her and Sakura felt a knife sink into her gut. _'Damn'_ They caught her. But wait, why was Naruto there? _

"_SAKURA-CHAN! LET HER GO YOU BASTARDS!" The enemy ninja laughed coldly and taunted the blonde by digging the knife deeper into her stomach. She couldn't help but let out a chocked scream._

"_GO! Naruto it's a trap!" And then there was a sword through his back. "NO! No NARUTO!" Naruto just stared dumbly at the sword as if it wasn't leeching his life away. Then he laughed. The enemy didn't expect that._

"_You bastards…" Naruto ran towards her ripping the sword out along the way. The enemy ninja stupidly cleared out of the way. This wasn't part of the plan. The blonde Jinchūriki was supposed to be dead already. Naruto let out a battle cry, performing a multitude of hand seals and clapped his hands together before touching Sakura. As soon as his hands touched her shoulders, everything went white._

"No!" She bolted up only to see a worried armor.

"Sakura, are you okay?" The pink haired girl blinked several times before letting out a shaky breath.

"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks Al. I didn't wake Edward up though did I?" Al and her both glanced up to see Edward still sprawled out but no longer snoring. Now you see, Alphonse Elric knew that Edward Elric was only asleep when he was snoring even if it was only slightly, so he wasn't fooled. Sakura Haruno on the other hand did not know that fact and despite being a medic, was fooled. "Oh good." Alphonse decided not to comment and instead voiced his concerns.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Sakura grinned bitterly.

"It was more of a memory really." There was a moment of silence.

"Do…you want to talk about it?" Sakura stared for a moment while Alphonse shifted a little uncomfortable with the staring.

"My best friend. He sacrificed himself so save me."

"Oh," there wasn't much one could say to that, "he must have been a good best friend." She nodded.

"The best," It was silent for a minute. "Well, it doesn't look like I'll be getting back to sleep. Would you mind some company?"

"No not at all." And then they began talking. About everything. Alphonse spoke about Edward and his adventures, about their childhood, Alchemy, and the people they've met. Sakura spoke about the culture of her country; some of her techniques; the people she's met; her friends and family; and began teaching Alphonse a little about her native language, she actually taught him a few words. They spoke until about seven when they heard Roy get up.

Edward never began snoring again.


End file.
